Ouran meets Fruits basket
by ouran.furuba
Summary: When the ouran host club meets the characters of fruits basket, things get a little chaotic. With the addition of Haruhis long lost twin sister, Hanako, Shigure has more high school girls to hit on! ENJOY!


It was just a regular day at Ouran high school. The host club was assembled and were doing their job to please their guests. With the addition of Haruhi's twin, Hanako, Haruhi was getting more requests. With a new set of twins, the guests would flock in.

Kaoru looked over at Haruhi and Hanako. Hikaru saw him gazing at them. "Kaoru, I wouldn't stare at Hanako now. The girls may think you're gay." Kaoru punched Hikaru in the arm. "Shut up," he laughed. "I wouldn't stare at Haruhi like a pervert. That's the bosses' job." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "When have I ever stared at Haruhi like a pervert? I'm not like that." Kaoru laughed. "Ok, whatever you say." He laughed more.

After the host club closed for the day, the host club was doing their normal things. Kyouya tapped the keys of his laptop. Hanako and Kaoru had gone down to the courtyard to eat lunch. Tamaki and Hikaru were doing their regular fighting match, Haruhi had gone down to the library to check out some books and Honey was eating cake with Mori. They were up to whatever.

That's when a mysterious person walked in. Gray eyes and purple hair. The name was Yuki.

Tamaki seized the fight with Hikaru to introduce himself. "I'm sorry that the rest of us aren't here, but welcome to the Ouran host club….my princess. He reached for Yuki's chin.

Yuki's eyes widened and just like that, Yuki smacked Tamaki's hand away and threw him across the room. "I'm not a girl, nor homosexual," he said angrily.

Tamaki looked up, embarrassed. "Oh, oh….I didn't know….." He began to pout in the corner. Momijii and Kyo walked in after. "Whoa, I heard a loud crash. Did the stupid rat beat the crap out of somebody?" Kyo glared at Yuki. Momijii stepped in. "Kyo, don't be mean to Yuki! That's not nice." Kyo looked down at Momijii "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Momijii began to cry. "Waaaaaaaaa! Kyo is being mean to me."

Honey looked up from his plate. He got off the chair and walked over to Momijii. "WHOA! You look just like me! I'm Mitsukuni,t the people here call me Honey. What's your name?" Momijii answered. "I'm Momijii! I love your little bunny toy! Bunnies are my favorite animal!" Honey's face lit up. "Really? This is Usa-Chan! You want to hold him?" Momijii took Usa-Chan from Honey. "How cute! Hey, is that cake over there? You want to eat it with me?" Honey's face lit up even more. "YAY! Let's go eat!" Honey pulled Momijii over to the table.

"Looks like Honey has made a new friend," Kyouya said to Hikaru. "They look almost identical. Except that kid is much taller than Honey-Senpai. He must be older." He looked over at Tamaki. "Boss, quit pouting already! You made a…." he laughed. "Stupid mistake….." He cracked up.

Yuki walked over to Tamaki. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flip you…..let me help you." He reached out his hand.

"You are so modest you damn rat! Even after he had mistaken you for a girl, you still apologize!" Kyo yelled.

"At least I have the guts to even forgive such people. All you would do is beat the crap out of them and leave them there, crying you stupid cat." Yuki said with his back turned to him.

Kyo almost said something when Honey came up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey, Kyo-Chan! You want to eat some cake with us?" Kyo went ballistic. "MOMIJII! I HATE CAKE!" He paused for a second. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHAN?" Honey let go. "I'm sorry Kyo-Chan. I didn't know…..and I'm Honey. Momijii is over there." He pointed. Kyo looked over at Momijii, and then looked back at Honey. "No way….there's TWO of you?" He asked, surprised. Kyo's cat ears showed and he took off running. Honey shrugged and turned away to sit back down with Momijii.

"Well, isn't he a keeper?" Kyouya asked. Yuki had just finished apologizing to Tamaki. "Don't mind him. He is always like that." Tamaki laughed. "Are you 2 brothers or something?" Tamaki asked. Yuki laughed. "I would die. It's bad enough we are cousins." Hikaru came up next to them. "Yeah boss, do they LOOK like they're brothers?" Tamaki blushed. He knew his question was dumb.

"Sorry, I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Yuki Sohma. That orange-head was Kyo."

Momijii got up in his chair. "And I'm Momijii!" And he sat back down.

Hikaru, Tamaki, and Yuki sat there and talked. Yuki explained how he got there and so on.

Then Haruhi came back with 1 book. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests." Tamaki stood up. "Haruhi, this is Yuki Sohma. He is touring the school. He and his family may be coming here next year." Haruhi walked over to him. "Oh, well nice to meet you." They shook hands. Haruhi then called Honey. "Hey, Senpai! Did you meet Yuki?" Honey and Momijii stood up. "Yes, and this is his cousin Momijii!" They stood next to each other. "KYAAAAA!" Haruhi yelled. "You guys look so much alike! Are you two twins or something?"

They shook their heads simultaneously. "No, he is touring the school with his cousin. He may come here next year, too." Honey explained. They both laughed. "Well, I'm glad to meet you." Haruhi said. They sat back down to eat their cake.

Haruhi went to sit down with Tamaki and the rest of them. "Do you have any other family members here?" Hikaru asked. "Yes. My other cousin, Shigure. He brought us here; he is out of school already, though. Also, my good friend Tohru Honda. We split up in the first building. They should be here soon, though."


End file.
